Secret Past
by poetic heart 75
Summary: The girls past starts to come out to the boys


_Chapt. 2_

_Secret Past_

_Jade: "Well, apparently you two are going to help us on this grand quest towards ridding the world of evil or some such movie genre crap."_

_Dean: "It does sound like a cheap movie tag. It looks like we're going on a little road trip."_

_Crash: "Oooooh, I love road trips. Where are we going?"_

_She starts jumping up and down excited like a little kid._

_Jade: "Well, for starters, we're going back to LA. We need the necessary provisions for a cross country trek cuz what I packed for Vegas is defiantly not appropriate traveling gear. Make up melts for one thing. Heels aren't good on umm, earthy conditions and I don't see a situation where I will need a short skirt. So, we'll go to LA and switch our stuff up. Possibly drop off the car and head out."_

_Crash: "Drop off the car? Is there something wrong with driving my baby? He's not good enough to follow along behind the great Impala or you don't trust my driving across country enough to ride with me."_

_Jade: "Ummm, let's just say that you and driving across country with me may end up in a murder. There is no way in hell I am going for hours on end across country with that shit you call music playing. I will pull out my hair."_

_Crash: "Oh, whatever. Some of that "shit" you like. Don't act like you don't go around singing some of those songs."_

_Jade: "A select few that we share in common. Why do you think I said that the driver can pick out the music?"_

_Dean: "Driver picks the music. Passenger shuts their cakehole."_

_Crash: "Exactly, but her cakehole doesn't stay shut. She bitches about everything. It's like her birth right as an older sister or something."_

_Sam: "It's also a birth right for her to give you shit about everything too. Don't forget that."_

_Jade: "All right, let's not sit here and get into the birth rights of older and younger siblings here. I don't want blood on me when you two start boxing each other."_

_Dean: "I would never hit my brother."_

_Sam: "Yeah right. You are so full of shit."_

_Dean: "Now, Sammy. You know I don't beat you up all the time."_

_Sam: "Yeah. Only like half the time. When I'm fighting back."_

_Crash: "Kids. So, more about this road trip. When do we leave?"_

_Jade: "According to what Dad said in the letter, we need to do this as soon as possible. So, we'll head out tonight for LA."_

_Crash: "Wow, that quick?"_

_Jade: "That quick."_

_The girls start gathering up their things. Dean and Sam excuse themselves to their room and start packing up their own stuff._

_Sam: "This is going to be weird road tripping with two girls."_

_Dean: "They're bound to get in the way. Not just because their girls, but because they're vulnerable."_

_Sam: "I think they will manage just fine. Have a little faith in them."_

_Dean: "Don't start going all Dr. Phil on me."_

_Back with the girls,_

_Crash: "I can't believe Dad is really gone."_

_Jade: "Yeah. It still hasn't sunk in quite yet. I know I read it on paper, but I haven't seen the body to prove he really isn't coming back yet. What if this is bait for that thing to try to attack us?"_

_Crash: "Why would it be baiting us? That letter was in Dad's code. Sam knew how to translate it. If this thing were baiting us it would come up with something more cleaver then a Davinci Code letter to get us into a vulnerable spot."_

_Jade: "Yeah, but I can't shake the whole "this ain't right" feeling that is nagging at me. Something about this whole thing doesn't make sense. I mean, some of the questions are answered, but I still don't get the whole thing. Why now? Why kill Dad off and then put us into the fight?"_

_Crash: "A better question is why is this creature attached to Dad? Did Dad have a gift like mine or was he psychic like you?"_

_Jade: "I am not psychic. I just know things and when they don't feel right, they aren't right. It has nothing to do with special powers or gifts. It's called good instincts and I have naturally good instincts. Your thing is a special gift."_

_Crash: "I would hardly call what I have a gift. It's more like a curse. Do you know how stupid I look when ghosts reveal themselves to me? I look like I am talking to myself in public like a crazy woman on crack."_

_Jade: "Oh and my going down in a casino didn't make me look like I was crazy. Those dreams are crazy and the fact that they are connected to real things is even crazier. I'd never seen Sam or Dean before in my life. All of the sudden, I am having dreams about what happened to their mother in the house next door to ours. Their father is a friend of our father and it all magically makes perfect sense now to me. Let's talk about crazy."_

_Crash: "Yeah. That would qualify as a little crazy. Even for us."_

_Jade: "I feel like I'm in the middle of one of those damn dreams and won't wake up out of it."_

_Crash: "Yeah. Reality will do that to you sometimes."_

_Jade does a once over look of the room to make sure everything is packed._

_Jade: "Looks like we're ready for our family road trip."_

_Crash: "Yeah. Family road trip without Dad. Mom is going to lose it when she hears about Dad."_

_Jade: "Yeah. She will and it's our job to help her get through it and plan the funeral. I can't believe we're going back to Lawrence after all this time."_

_Crash: "I don't even remember growing up there. I've only known California."_

_Jade: "It was nothing really. I remember that big old tree that used to scratch at our window at night when it would storm. It scared the hell out of me, but I never let on so I could be brave for you. I had to protect you from the storm outside. I wanted to sleep in the same room with you so I could take care of you."_

_Crash: "Wow, you braved the wicked old tree in the storm for me."_

_Jade: "It doesn't sound like much now, but mom knew I would always be there to take care of you no matter what happened. That fire next door had me worried about what if it could happen to our house. We could end up just like the Winchester Family. Little did I know how true that statement would become."_

_Crash: "But, our mother and father were both alive at the time of that fire. Mom never died when I turned 6 months. There was no evil supernatural force trying to claim our family. Dad just wasn't there to protect us. Mom was always there and worried about Dad being gone all the time. We're actually nothing like the Winchester Family."_

_Jade: "I know and I wish we were trained like Sam and Dean are now that I know what's out there waiting for us. Does this thing have a plan for our gifts? Is that why it revealed itself to you in the parking garage?"_

_Crash: "According to Dean, my "channel" that I have open doesn't only invite safe and friendly guys in. Mr. Evil wing dragon dude came in on that same channel to say "hi" and has no interest in going back to where he came from. So, yes. For lack of a better explanation, he does have a plan for my gift. I gave him a gate way into the real world."_

_Jade: "That's comforting to know. So my gift brought us Sam and Dean."_

_Crash: "Looks that way and apparently, its taking us back to LA to reclaim our past."_

_Meanwhile, with Dean and Sam in their room,_

_Sam: "You're unusually quiet."_

_Dean: "Remember the last time we went back to Lawrence and what happened with Dad."_

_Sam: "Yeah. I remember you not letting me go after the Yellow Eyed Demon in the house fire cuz you thought it was suicide and later having to shoot Dad in the leg because he was possessed."_

_Dean: "Don't try too hard to bring up those old memories. Let them all out at once."_

_Sam: "Well, I still think I could've ended it that night. That thing would be dead and Dad would still be alive and well today."_

_Dean: "You would be dead though trying to go after that thing in a house that was burning to the ground. We made the right choice leaving. I wouldn't say Dad would still be alive though. He sacrificed himself to save my life."_

_Sam: "Yeah. I'm sure he'd do it again if the situation called for it too."_

_Dean: "All right. Enough of this mushy crap. Let's get the girls and get the hell out of here."_

_They head over to the girls room._

_Sam: "Do you think they saw the fire happen and that's why Jada was having those dreams about us?"_

_Dean: "Of course, but she wasn't that much older then I was when it happened. She's maybe 2 years older then me at the most. Crash has absolutely no memory what so ever of anything that ever happened in Lawrence cuz she was just a baby at the time. I'm sure she probably doesn't even know what it was like growing up there."_

_Sam: "Probably not. That's just weird how Jada gets the visions and not Crash."_

_Dean: "There's only room for one channel on her and she's got the ghost channel. No room for the psychic friend's connection you and Jada got."_

_They get to the girls room and knock on the door._

_Jade: "Come on in."_

_Dean: "Are you girls ready to high tail it back to LA?"_

_Crash: "Yeah. I just wish I was staying home for a little bit and not jumping right out on the road to burry my father's body and comfort a grieving mother."_

_Jade: "If there's even a body to burry. I still don't think something is right. That letter was too detailed for him to really be dead."_

_Sam: "Why would he address it as "If you're reading this, I'm already dead." if he was still alive and wanted you to go to find him."_

_Jade: "To throw off the trail of that creature that is after him. So it stops going after him and his family members. If it thinks he's gone, it'll leave us alone. The letter could be a way of saying he needs our help and wants to train us to help him now that we're old enough to do it."_

_Crash: "Oooh, learning how to ghost bust sounds like it'll be an awesome time. Do I get to carry a really big neat blade or one of those shot guns like Dean has in the Impala?"_

_Dean: "Depends on the situation. Most spirits you can warn off with rock salt. You shoot them with the rock salt gun and to keep out evil demons and what not, you salt the windows and doors so they can't get in. It repels them away from you. Some situations may call for burning and salting the bones of the spirit or destroying cursed property."_

_Crash: "Do we get to break the law too?"_

_Dean: "Pretty much. You're becoming a fugitive on the run. No identifying prints or marks and no records of you ever existing in any data banks."_

_Crash claps her hands together like an excited little kid and grabs her suitcase. She puts her arm around Dean and smiles at him._

_Crash: "Sign me up. I'd love to just leave my life behind in LA and forget I exist. New identity every day sounds like an awesome time."_

_Jada sighs a sullen sigh at the sound of everything she ever knew changing. Her whole life was about to be turned upside down by no choice of her own and her baby sister was jumping at the chance to run right into the face of danger._

_Sam: "Are you all right?"_

_He looked at Jada with concern._

_Jada: "Sure. I'm great. My whole life is about to be turned upside down with just one e mail I opened and discovered it wasn't a hoax. I have an uninvited guest feeding off my family and my baby sister is hot in the pants to just jump on its trail and follow it half way around the country. I have no idea how to fight this thing and I'm not sure any of us are going to survive in the end. Yeah, I'm just peachy keen wonderfully fucking fine."_

_She picks up her suitcase and heads for the elevator._

_Dean: "Oh, she's gonna be fun on the road. I love the mood swings already."_

_Crash: "Leave Jada alone. She grieves differently then I do. She just learned she may have lost her father and now she's being thrown into a fight she knows nothing about. This is something that is more up my alley, but she won't let me go on my own. She can't let go of her little sister like that. So, this whole thing means accepting things that have no definite answers or rules. There's no "follow this and you will survive" rule of thumb here. She doesn't know how to act without rules ad guidelines to follow. _

_I, on the other hand, love and prefer there be no rules or guidelines. Let me make up my own along the way. I live for the chaos."_

_Dean: "Does she often get into those moods?"_

_Crash: "She'll be all right. She's not as guarded as you may think. She doesn't know you as well as she knows me and as of last night, Sam. So she's going to be guarded like that."_

_Sam: "Yeah. She takes awhile to trust people."_

_Dean: "Do I dare go try to talk to her? I don't want to lose my head."_

_Crash: "Go ahead. She's not gonna bite off your head. She hasn't spoken to you yet."_

_Dean looks to Sam for the "OK" and he nods. Dean goes after Jade at the elevator. She's leaning against the wall waiting for the elevator to come to their floor. She sees Dean._

_Jade: "Lord, what does this fool want?"_

_Dean: "I come in peace."_

_He holds up his hands like she's going to start throwing stuff at him. She laughs and shakes her head at how cautious he's acting. She makes a barking sound at him and jumps forward like she's going to bite and he starts laughing._

_Dean: "See, I knew there was a personality in there. You have a sense of humor under all that anger and angst."_

_Jade: "Yeah and apparently you have a sense of humor under the sarcastic, smart ass attitude."_

_Dean: "Y'know, you and I aren't that much different."_

_Jade: "I totally beg to differ. I'm not obsessed with men like you are with women. I've watched how you act around women. We're just a pair of boobs and an ass to you. The bigger the boobs and the lower the shirt is cut, the more attention you pay them."_

_Dean: "That is purely human. When I am shopping for a sex partner, yes. I will look at boobs in a low cut shirt. That's the first thing a woman displays is her boobs in a low cut shirt or her ass in some tight jeans or a low cut skirt. Which I noticed, you're not afraid to show of either one of those assets of yours."_

_Jade: "See? You can't help yourself. You couldn't just come over here and talk to me. You had to make a comment about me showing off my assets. Yes, my boobs are real and I work out regularly. No, I'm not down for a threesome and Ewee, that's my sister. Does that cover all your sick twisted fantasies in your head?"_

_Dean: "Nice to know and no, I never really thought about you and your sister like that. So, it's not a sick twisted fantasy in my head. I actually have other intentions then sleeping with you."_

_Jade: "And what does the sweeter side of Dean want?"_

_Dean: "I would like to talk to you as a human. Am I allowed?"_

_Jade: "Sure. I would love for you to talk to me like a human. Not trying to hit on me, flirt or cheapen the moment."_

_Dean: "Not a problem. I will drop the flirting. You're a tough egg to crack."_

_Jade: "I'm not an egg trying to be cracked. I'm a woman who just found out her father is dead and that she has psychic powers that are tied to a demonic creature that is feeding off her family. Now, take a moment to process what I just said."_

_Dean: "OK. Information processed."_

_Jade: "Now, take into effect I was just a normal human being the other day on vacation in Vegas enjoying the slots and getting drunk with my sister. Who is connected to earth bound spirits?"_

_Dean: "OK. Point taken."_

_Jade: "OK. Accepting that my sister is the Ghost Whisperer was strange enough. I got that part before we even stepped foot into Vegas. She's been doing this since she was 13. So, that's all good with me. "_

_Dean: "OK. You accept your sister is connected to ghosts, but you can't accept your own psychic abilities because they are tied to that demonic creature that took your father."_

_Jade: "That's right. I'm communicating with a thing that is evil. I always thought my gift was just something to warn me when danger was around. Y'know what I mean? It would warn me not to go into certain places or take a certain turn on the street. Maybe a dream about someone in my family to let me know they're ok or in trouble. Not this shit that's coming through now."_

_Dean: "But, your dreams about Sam and I weren't evil or connected to that creature."_

_Jade: "No. That has something to do with where we were born and raised. We need to go back to Lawrence and look at that house. There is something there that holds all the answers."_

_Dean: "We're going to Lawrence to bury your father I thought."_

_Jade: "I don't know if we're going to bury him or not. I still have a feeling he's alive and well and that letter was just to throw that creature off his scent. He sent it to me cuz we'd been communicating before he fell off the radar."_

_Dean: "There's only one way to find out and that's to go to Lawrence and confront this thing once and for all." _

_Jade: "Yeah. I know and I have no idea how to deal with it once it's confronted. What did you and Sam do when you went to Lawrence after the fire and stuff?"_

_Dean: "Oh that was totally different for us. We were chasing the trail of the Yellow Eyed Demon and it was trying to kill our father. Basically, we tried to capture it and it got away. It possessed Dad and Sam shot him in the leg with this Colt thinking it would kill the demon and leave Dad alive. Well, the demon got out and Dad got mad asking Sam why he just didn't kill him while he had it in him._

_That's a whole other ball game there. This Yellow Eyed Demon has it out for our family big time and I can't figure out why."_

_Jade: "Yeah. You're right. This is different. You two are trained to kill these types of things and we have absolutely no protection and no way to fend it off. Your father taught you all about the hunt and how to defend yourself. He even gave you his military training the best he could so you two would survive. _

_All my father gave me was a psychic curse that is connected to an evil creature. That letter made no sense. Why send off a letter if you're dead? Why give us those coordinates? He knows we can't decipher that shit. What if we never met up with you two? Then what would happen. We'd be fucked."_

_Dean: "I'm sure you'd figure something out. You two are very resourceful and educated. I'm sure you two would pull your talents together and figure it out."_

_Jade: "I honestly don't know anymore, Dean. This whole thing is just not feeling right."_

_Meanwhile, in LA at Jade and Crash's house, their mother is waiting at their apartment for them to come back home. There is a knock on the apartment door. She looks through the peep hole before answering the door to a familiar face._

_Lilly: "Oh my God, Mark."_

_Mark: "Lilly. What are you doing here?"_

_Lilly: "I came to visit my daughters. Why are you here?"_

_Mark: "I came to see them too. I had no idea I would run into you here."_

_Lilly: "Same here. It's been ages. Come in and sit down."_

_Mark: "I really can't stay long. Are the girls here?"_

_Lilly: "No. I'm afraid their not back from their vacation in Las Vegas yet. But, they should be here shortly. I just got a message from Jada."_

_Mark: "How is Jada doing?"_

_Lilly: "She's doing well. Cheryl is all grown up now. They're both college graduates and on their way to the top."_

_Mark: "I am so proud of both of them. You look absolutely amazing."_

_Lilly: "Thank you very much."_

_Mark: "Are you still living in Lawrence these days?"_

_Lilly: "Yeah I still live in that same old house. I haven't changed a thing since the girls grew up."_

_Mark: "I'd think you'd have a new man by now with a new place."_

_Lilly: "Oh I thought about moving, but it's such a hassle to find a buyer for the house and the market's not good right now. So, I just stay put."_

_Mark: "You always were a stickler for routine."_

_Meanwhile, the girls get in their car and the guys get in the Impala and follow them out of the parking lot._

_Dean: "We have to teach those girls how to fight. They're too vulnerable in this condition."_

_Sam: "I was thinking the same thing. If this thing is what I think it is, they're wide open for possession."_

_Dean: "Exactly. We have to show them how to protect themselves against this creature."_

_With Jade and Crash,_

_Crash: "Are you going to be OK? You seem edgy."_

_Jade: "Yeah. I guess I'm a little on edge. This is too much to handle right now. I just want to forget that this ever happened. Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and this is all a bad dream and Sam is just an average Joe college guy that I picked up."_

_Crash: "That could happen. You could wake up and find out it's all a bad dream."_

_Jade: "Yeah and monkeys could fly out of my ass playing bugles too. Just wake me when it's my turn to drive."_

_She leans the seat back and covers her eyes with her sun glasses. Crash sighs and turns the radio up. The sounds of Hinder fill the car and Crash starts rocking out to herself singing along to her favorite song. A similar scene going on in the car with Sam and Dean except Dean is driving._

_Dean calls Crash on her phone._

_Crash: "Mmmyess?"_

_Dean: "We're going to need to stop at the first gas station you see before we get going on the road. My girl is thirsty."_

_Crash: "You're girl? I forget you're in love with that damn car of yours."_

_Dean: "Yes. I am in love with her, but she doesn't keep me warm at night as much as you do…"_

_Crash: "All right. I'll hit the first gas station I see so you can put some gas in your car. We should fill up too."_

_Dean: "All right. Bye."_

_Crash: "Bye."_

_They hang up and pull into the first gas station to fill up. Jade is asleep and starts to have a dream of her father and mother together in LA. Her father is alive and well and her mother is talking to him about how much the girls have grown up. He admits to being proud of them, but there is something about his mannerisms that strikes Jade as odd. He's not like the way she used to remember her father at all. The voice was the same and the walk was the same, but there was something off about him and she couldn't place her finger on it. Suddenly, her father makes a lunge for her mother and her mother is screaming. Jade startle awake and flies out of the passenger's door._

_Jade: "Mom is in trouble. She's in LA and something is after her. It's trapped inside Dad and dad is attacking her. We need to hurry." _

_Crash: "Whoa, whoa, Whoa. Dad is attacking mom in LA? What the hell is mom doing in LA and isn't dad supposed to be dead?"_

_Jade: "Apparently the dead walk and attack the living. We need to hurry up. I'm not sure how time delayed my dreams are. Something is inside Dad and it wants mom."_

_The car finishes filling up._

_Dean: "Do you remember exactly what your father looked like in your dream?"_

_Jade: "He looked like Mark on the outside. He walked like Mark and talked like Mark, but when he went after my mom, it wasn't Mark. It was something else."_

_Dean: "Were his eyes different?"_

_Jade: "I never saw his eyes. I just saw him lunge after my mother. He had long claws and he was making some hideous noise. Like that thing in the parking garage did."_

_Dean: "Jade, your father was possessed. He's not dead."_

_Jade: "You think? We need to get our asses to LA and quickly. I don't know how much time I have to get there, but my gut is saying that if we don't hurry, Mom will be dead and that thing will have Dad."_

_Dean: "OK, now would be a good time to arm yourselves with some knowledge to keep that thing as far away from you as possible. I have something I want you to read and learn. Both of you need to read it in order to save your father and mother both."_

_Jade: "OK. We have a four hour ride to LA. I can read up on it in the car."_

_Dean gets a book out of the back of the Impala and hands it to Jade to read._

_Dean: "Have you watched movies with people that are possessed in them before?"_

_Jade: "Yeah. They exorcise the demon and the human is usually saved."_

_Dean: "Forget everything you've ever seen or heard. Just go by what we tell you and whatever you do, don't show any sign of being emotionally vulnerable around it. They feed off you being emotionally weak and mentally weak. If it gets inside your head, it has you. So, you need to put up your mental walls and block this thing out. Don't let your gift lead it into your mind." _

_Jade: "OK. This is going to save my mom and dad all the way in LA until we get there to help in person."_

_Dean: "That's the idea. I'm hoping it'll work."_

_Jade: "OK. I got it. I'll do what I can from way out here."_

_Crash: "Yeah. You mean anything we can do. We're going to fight this thing together."_

_Jade: "Yes. Anything we can do. You can drive and keep us on the road as long as possible to get us there as quickly as possible."_

_Crash: "I plan on it, thanks. Don't forget to include me in your plans to mentally battle this demon or whatever the hell it is that has Dad."_

_Dean: "You need to stay emotionally and mentally strong too. You can't let this thing in through your channel. It's going to try to trick you the same as the spirits do when they cross over. So, you keep yourself on your spiritual toes as well. I don't want anything happening to either one of you girls. This is dangerous enough for Sam and I alone."_

_Crash: "Well, get your sexy ass in the car and lets go. We have parents to save and one to bring back."_

_They get in their cars._

_Dean: "Did you hear that? You're girl is dreaming about her old man attacking her mother."_

_Sam: "Yeah. I heard you. Apparenty, the Yellow Eyed Demon has him too."_

_Dean: "Yeah and he's trying to wipe out everyone in Jada and Crash's family as well as ours."_

_Sam: "I guess he needed the mother after the 6 month birthday of her sister and came after her now."_

_Dean: "This is going to be Crash's 23__rd__ birthday if I remember reading correctly."_

_Sam: "It's been 6 months to the day that the fire occurred next door to them."_

_Dean: "Well, we're going to crash the reunion anniversary party."_


End file.
